


Winter Hartley || A Gilbert Blythe Story

by Nellscarlet123



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellscarlet123/pseuds/Nellscarlet123
Summary: "Winter? Who names her daughter Winter?" Josie asked with a slight mocking appearance on her face."I guess my mom just wanted a unique name for me..." I answered with a slight glint of sadness in my eyes.Winter Hartley has just moved to Avonlea, Prince Edward Island, Canada from British Columbia. She starts attending school where she meets a handsome teenage boy with troubles beyond imagine, and he might just be charming enough to draw her in - with a few complications, of course, such as the small girl of the group being majorly in love with him and the fact that he's just too damn annoying for his own good.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte Lyle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charlotte+Lyle).



Hey, guys. Long time no post!  
I’m Nell Scarlet, and I’m back to post a new story, this time in a new fandom I’m in, Anne With An E! If you don’t know what it is, go watch it and come back to this, I advise it. It’s a show on Netflix with only seven episodes so it shouldn’t take long.  
I just want to thank my best friend Charlotte for helping me with the deets of the story, without her I couldn’t have made this. Thank you, Charlotte.  
I also want to thank all of my friends on here and in my real life who have been helping me overcome my depression, however hard it may be. I still have a long way to go, but you being there for me means more than the world to me.  
Without further (idk how you spell it lol), I hope you’ll enjoy this story!  
-Nell Xx


	2. 000 :: Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the cast of the Story! I hope you enjoy!

**_Main Cast!_ **

**Peyton List** as **Winter Hartley**  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=10qyz9d)

**Lucas Jade Zumann** as **Gilbert Blythe**  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=6h3gwl)

**Amybeth McNulty** as **Anne Shirley-Cuthbert** (Left) :: **Dalila Bela** as **Diana Barry** (Right)  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2d8kkm9)

**Kyla Matthews** as **Ruby Gillis**  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fyfqlv)

**_Supporting Cast!_ **

**Miranda McKeon** as **Josie Pye**  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ibf3o3)

**Lia Pappas-Kemps** as **Jane Andrews**  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=f0dx1i)

**Glenna Walters** as **Tillie Boulter**  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=k55uyo)

**Christian Martyn** as **Billy Andrews**  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=mil6w8)


End file.
